


Love And Care

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Benny has a cold, Drabble, M/M, Plushtrap takes care of him, and I love him so much, hes a good kid, lol, lots of snuggles for Benny., plushtrap too, this reminded me of my hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Benny comes down with a cold, and Plushtrap wants to take care of him until he gets better.
Relationships: Plushtrap/The Crying Child
Kudos: 9





	Love And Care

Plushtrap was in the kitchen, making a drink for Benny. His child was currently sick with a cold, and it was his job to make him feel better.

He stirred the drink, a mixture of warm milk with honey, with a spoon and brought it to his friend who lay on the couch watching television.

Plushtrap handed the cup to Benny, who took it and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." Benny said softly, taking a sip of the drink. "It's very good. I hope it helps. I hate feeling like this."

The rabbit snuggled into him and closed his eyes, purring happily.


End file.
